gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gingo Wiki
Welcome to the Gingo Wiki We are creating the ultimate guide to Gingo Animation and its franchises! We articles and files, and you can help. About this wiki · · · · · · Rules Please keep in mind that almost everything you will see here is fanmade, so don't get tricked into thinking it's real. Also, no hackers, vandals and whatnot allowed! Paintworldposterupdated.png|''Paint World'' (1999) Thegabrielgarzamovieposterupdated.png|''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' (2002) Computeropolisposterupdated.png|''Computeropolis'' (2004) M.I.S.S.I.O.N._(2005)_Poster.jpg|''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' (2005) Bjandwallyposterupdated.png|''BJ and Wally'' (2006) Computeropolis2posterupdated.png|''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) Swapped (2008) Logo.png|''Swapped'' (2008) Woolalaposterupdated.png|''Woo La La'' (2009) Computeropolis 3 (2010) Poster.jpg|''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) Gabriel Garza (2011) Poster.jpg|''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) Plucky Chicken (2012) Logo.png|''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) Quest (2013) Poster.jpg|''Quest'' (2013) Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) Poster.jpg|''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) Hatty_(2015)_Poster.jpg|''Hatty'' (2015) The Planetokio Movie (2015) Poster.jpg|''The Planetokio Movie'' (2015) DCL- Desktop Component League (2016) Logo.png|''DCL: Desktop Component League'' (2016) Imagimals (2017) Final Poster.jpg|''Imagimals'' (2017) Gabrielgarza3posterupdated.png|''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) Computeropolis- The Deep Web (2018) Teaser Poster.jpg|''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) Lily & Lester (2019) Logo.png|''Lily & Lester'' (2019) Imagimals 2 (2020) Logo.png|''Imagimals 2'' (2020) Gabriel Garza 4 (2021) Logo.png|''Gabriel Garza 4'' (2021) Adventure Academy (2019) Logo.png|''Adventure Academy'' (2021) Who is your favorite Gingo character? Gabriel Garza Roge Garza Leno Garza Cole Garza Claire Jones Jan Soto Hatty Weasel Allo Frog Robby Penguin Bib Snake Lizzy Monkey Niz Chicoloco Deon Splatt Gracie GaColor Zach Splatt Iken J. Yanguburu Naomi Canbell Boro Dr. Hokin Dr. Canbell Peri Dazz Nicky Kickzoo Vinna Binz Travis Manager Marc Commander Cindy Notepad Ned Painting Paula Media Player Mike BJ Wilson Wally Wilson Amai Yamada Warui Kobayashi Ridder Deun Bob Princess Pela Prack Busho Moot Crushie Sard All of above None of above https://www.reddit.com/r/gingo/ }} Paint World is a 1999 American animated musical fantasy adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The debut film from Gingo, it was directed by Audel LaRoque (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by LaRoque and Irene Mecchi, and a story by Geo G., LaRoque, and Michael Wildshill. The film features the voices of Haley Joel Osment, Patricia Arquette, Beverley Mitchell, David Gallagher, Rachel Dratch, Maya Rudolph, Cheri Oteri, Molly Shannon, and Dennis Hopper in a dual role. Set in a world of paint and colors, the film centers on a young boy named Deon Splatt (Osment), who embarks on a quest to save his world from losing its color and liveliness to a group known as the B&W Squad. Read more... What should be the featured article of November 2017? Gingo Animation Universal Pictures The Planetokio Movie Computeropolis 2 Computeropolis 3 Computeropolis: The Deep Web Gabriel Garza 2 Gabriel Garza 3 Imagimals Niz Chicoloco (1997 video game) Niz Chicoloco (film) Deon Splatt Roge Garza Leno Garza Cole Garza Nicky Kickzoo Hiro Hamada Click here to see more blog posts. Help us by contributing! To create a new page, enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page If you are new to wikis, check out ' ' What is your favorite Gingo movie? Paint World (1999) The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) Computeropolis (2004) M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005) BJ and Wally (2006) Computeropolis 2 (2007) Swapped (2008) Woo La La (2009) Computeropolis 3 (2010) Gabriel Garza (2011) Plucky Chicken (2012) Quest (2013) Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) Hatty (2015) The Planetokio Movie (2015) DCL: Desktop Component League (2016) Imagimals (2017) Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) All of above None of above What did you think of Gabriel Garza 3? The BEST Gabriel Garza!!! Second best Gabriel Garza!! Third Best Gabriel Garza! The worst Gabriel Garza, even Gabriel Garza 2 was better. Category:Browse